


Twin Drabbles 6

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	

** Twin Drabbles 6 **

** Loved **

Sunstreaker only loved one cybertronian in the entire universe and it was his twin brother Sideswipe.

 

** Son **

“You son of a glitched fragged up mother board” shouted Sunstreaker

“Hey don’t insult our carrier” replied Sideswipe.

 

** Laughed **

Sideswipe watched in amazement as Sunstreaker laughed out loud.

 

** Tease **

“You are such a tease Sunstreaker” said Sideswipe standing in the doorway to the twins personal wash rack.

“So are you Sides” replied Sunstreaker while he casually washed his armour.

 

** Mud Fight **

“Mud fight” called Sideswipe as he pushed Sunstreaker into a large puddle of mud.

 

** Surfaced **

Sunstreaker surfaced from the mud pit and tried to grab his soon to be dead twin.

 

** Hid **

The twins hid in one of the unused storage rooms in the ark while they waited for their pursuers to stop looking for them.

 

** Fault **

“This is your fault” said Sunstreaker as the twins were caught up in wires and hanging upside down from the ceiling of the Ark.

 

** Beaten **

Sideswipe lay on the floor after being beaten by Sunstreaker in a brotherly fight.

 

** Huff **

Sunstreaker stormed off in a huff after Sideswipe pissed him off.

 

** Sucked **

Sunstreaker watched as Sideswipe sucked on an energon treat while reading a data pad.

 

** Froze **

Sideswipe froze at Sunstreaker death glare that was directed at him and Sideswipe  felt his spine shivering in fear.


End file.
